Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game
Legend of the Burning Sands is the first source book of those factions related to the Legend of the Burning Sands Collectible Card Game for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It was released in summer 2007. Credits * Writing: Dan Comrie, Jed Carlton, Shawn Carman, Douglas Sun, Lucas Twyman and Brian Yoon. * Editor: Rob Hobart, Jon Hall, Brent Keith, David Lepore, Jim Pinto and Todd C. Rowland. * Creative Manager: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Jim Pinto, Rodney Saenz. * Cover Artist: Edge Entertainment. * Interior Artists: Drew Baker, Paul Carrick, Liz Danforth, Carl Frank, Scott James, Dave Leri, Eric Lofgren, Malcolm McClinton, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Jennifer Mahr, M.A. Nelson, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Michael Sutfin and L.A. Williams. * Cartographer: Ed Bourelle * Story/World Development: Shawn Carman. * Sales Manager: Daniel Ray. * Brand Manager: Todd C. Rowland. * Shipping Manager: Jon Hall. * Production Manager: David Lepore. * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser. Contents * Map Introduction (page 5) * Introduction: From the journal of Iuchi Yue * Tales of Yesterday and Today * How to use this book ** What is Familiar ** What is Unfamiliar ** A Foreign, not Alien Land ** The line of the Prophet ** Rokugan and the Gaijin Chapter One: Rules of Play (page 13) * Basic Game Mechanics ** Roll & Keep ** Rings & Traits * Character Creation * Skills ** High Skills ** Merchant Skills ** Bugei Skills ** Low Skills * Advantages * Disadvantages * Equipment * Playing the Game ** Combat Resolution ** Tahaddi (Knife-Fighting) ** Spell Casting ** Void Points ** Suffocation/ Drowning ** Poison and Disease ** Powders ** Building Character Chapter Two: Medinaat Al-Salaam (page 83) * Medinaat Al-Salaam * Overview ** Government ** Economics ** Landscape ** Demographics * History ** History of the Burning Sands * The Califate and the Khadi ** The Califate Today ** Califate and the Law ** The Qadi Today * Mechanics ** City Guard Weapons ** Soldier of the City Guard ** Free Sahir ** The Heartless Khadi ** Advantages * Houses of Dahab ** Origins ** Houses of Dahab Today ** The Qolat ** The Qolat Masters * Mechanics ** The Houses of Dahab ** Dahabi Enforcer (Warrior) ** Dahabi Bargainer (Sahir) ** Dahabi Merchant (Diplomat) ** Advantages * The Qabal ** The Politics of Sorcery * Mechanics ** Qabal Factions ** Qabal Agent (Diplomat) ** Qabal Summoner (Sahir) * Magic ** The Five Disciplines * Advantages Chapter Three: The Ashalan (page 127) * Ashalan * Overview * History * Political and Social Organization ** Laws ** Government ** Leadership * Religious Beliefs and Mythology ** The Soul of the Twelve ** Ceremony of Souls ** The Masters of Magic ** Eternally Faithful * Culture and Language ** Tattoos ** Reproduction ** Sandsmithing ** Language * Mechanics ** Basic Abilities ** Ashalan Equipment ** The Blood-Sworn (Warrior) ** Children of Midnight (Sahir) ** Heart-Seekers ** Sun-Riders (Diplomats) ** Ashalan Sandsmith ** Magic Items ** Ashalan NPCs Chapter Four: The Assassins (page 151) * The Assassins * Overview ** Secret History * History * Political and Social Organisation * Mechanics ** Creatures ** Assassin Factions ** Assassin Equipment ** Assassin Slayer (Warrior) ** Assassin Keeper (Diplomat) ** Assassin Duelist ** New Skill/Emphasis ** New Disadvantages ** Magic Items ** Assassin NPCs Chapter Five: The Ra'Shari (page 173) * The Ra'Shari * Overview * History * Political and Social Organisation ** The Great Caravan of Mysticism ** The Great Caravan of Entertainment ** The Great Caravan of Commerce ** The Great Caravan of Memory * Religious Beliefs and Mythology ** The Ra'Shari and the Jinn * Culture and Language ** The Life of a Nomad ** Language and Naming Practices * Mechanics ** Ra'Shari Factions ** Ra'Shari Knife-Fighter (Warrior) ** Ra'Shari Trader (Diplomat) ** Ra'Shari Diviner (Sahir) ** The Cokaloi of Dawn ** The Cokaloi of Dusk ** The Cokaloi of Night * Ra'Shari NPCs Chapter Six: The Senpet (page 197) * The Senpet * Overview * History * Political and Social Organisation * Religious Beliefs and Mythology * Culture and Language * Mechanics * Senpet Characters * Senpet Equipment * Senpet Legionnaire (Warrior) * Senpet Charioteer (Warrior) * Senpet Sahir (Sahir) * New Paths * Avatar of Ten Thousand (Warrior) * New Spells * Disadvantages * Magic Items * Senpet NPCs Chapter Seven: The Yodotai (page 221) * The Yodotai * A letter to Moto Chagatai * History * Political and Social Organization * Religious Beliefs and Mythology * Culture and Language * Mechanics ** Yodotai Characters ** Yodotai Equipment ** Yodotai Legionnaire (Warrior) ** Yodotai Mercenary (Warrior) ** Yodotai Berserker (Warrior) ** New Maneuver ** New Advantages ** New Disadvantages ** Magic Items ** Yodotai NPCs Chapter Eight: The Jackals (page 245) * The Jackals * Overview * History * Political and Social Organization * Religious Beliefs and Mythology * Culture and Language * Mechanics ** Jackal Weapons ** Jackal Characters ** Jani (Warrior) ** Necromancer (Sahir) ** Kabir (Diplomat) ** Magic Items ** Jackals NPCs Chapter Nine: The Ebonites (page 261) * The Ebonites * Overview * History * Political and Social Organisation ** Political Structure ** Social Structure * Religious Beliefs and Mythology ** The Ebon Stone ** The Virtues ** The Code ** Other Religions * Culture and Language ** Culture ** Language ** Naming Conventions * Mechanics ** Ebonite Equipment ** Ebonite Templar (Warrior) ** New Paths ** Magic Item ** Martial Arts ** Ebonites NPCs Appendix (page 283) * Appendix * Creatures of the Burning Sands ** Special Abilities * The Jinn ** Jinn Creation Templates ** Jinn Creation Table ** Negotiating with Jinn * Map of the Burning Sands * Character Sheets * Index Headline text Legend of the Burning Sands